disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Goofy/Gallery
Gallery of images of Goofy. Stock art File:742-goofy_972_detail.jpg Mickey-Donald-Goofy-The-Three-Musketeers-9e2236d4.jpg Goofy hq.png Goofy.gif Goofy1.gif Goofy2.gif Goofy.svg.png Goofy 02.gif Goofy-clipart-in-corel-draw-format4.jpg Mickeysmousetracks.gif Disneygoofy2012.jpeg|link=File:Disneygoofy2012.jpeg Shrugginggoofy.jpg Goofy-07.gif Animation﻿ and comics Goofystar 1600.jpg|The opening card for the Goofy theatrical cartoon short series. D&G title card.jpg|The opening card for cartoons with both Goofy and Donald Duck. GoofyCartoonOpening Mouseworks.jpg|The updated Goofy cartoon opening card from Mickey Mouse Works and House of Mouse. Dippy-dawg.gif|Goofy as Dippy Dawg in his very first cartoon appearance, Mickey's Revue. Goofy_at_typewriter.jpg|Goofy at his typewriter 140945.jpg|Goofy in Mickey Mouse Works. Card00328 fr.jpg|Goofy's first solo cartoon, Goofy and Wilbur. Icerasaludosamigos1504.jpg|Goofy in Saludos Amigos Icerafancyfree2769.jpg|Goofy in Fun and Fancy Free 38486-28638 - Copy.jpg|Goofy in Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas Twiceuponaxmas 285.jpg|Goofy in Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas Mickeyuj3.jpg|Goofy in Mickey Mouse Clubhouse GoofClanReunion.jpg|Goofy reuniting with his kin in Goof Troop Goofy.HofM.jpg|Sad Goofy in House of Mouse Char 29642.jpg|Goofy in The Prince and the Pauper Image 0007.jpg|Goofy in Mickey's House of Villains Char 32773.jpg|Goofy in Mickey's Magical Christmas Char 29607.jpg|Goofy as Jacob Marley from Mickey's Christmas Carol Beng.jpg|Goofy serving Benny the Cab Goofy Foof and Sylvia Marpole.jpg|Goofy in An Extremely Goofy Movie with Sylvia Marpole Goofy serving Sebastian on a plate.png|Goofy with Sebastian in House of Mouse Mmcmt-02.jpg|Goofy as a magician in Mickey Mouse Clubhouse MinniesMasquerade-Knight Goofy.jpg|Goofy as a knight in Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Goofy6.jpg|(How to Dance) 366250.jpg|Goofy as a detective (How to Be a Detective) 366240.jpg|Goofy with Max (Fathers Are People) Cameos.jpg|Goofy between Pluto, Minnie Mouse and Dopey in Who Framed Roger Rabbit GoofySteamboatWillieStyle.PNG|Goofy mimicking a scene from Steamboat Willie Mickey, Donald and Goofy.png|Mickey, Donald and Goofy (Mickey Mouse Works) 380985.jpg|Goofy in The Whoopee Party. Cameo Mickey Donald Goofy.png|Goofy's cameo in The Little Mermaid File:GoofyMovie.jpg|Angry Goofy in A Goofy Movie (funny) Goofymoviemain.jpg|Goofy with Max in A Goofy Movie Exgoofy-disneyscreencaps.com-2999.jpg Exgoofy-disneyscreencaps.com-837.jpg 17010.jpg 1999mikeymanias20702.jpg GoofTroopBowling.jpg image_0167.jpg|Goofy dressed up as Jafar Twice Upon a Christmas Group.jpg MickeysTwiceUponAChristmas Comic.jpg GoofTroopXmasGroup.jpg GoofyDoingTheReindeerDance.jpg PeteandGoofyGoofTroop.jpg|Pete with Goofy in Goof Troop. Pete laughs because Goofy wants to become mayor. Goofy as baby goofy in the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Goofy Baby.jpg|Goofy as Baby Goofy in the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Goofy Baby Goofy as Princess Leia.jpg|Goofy as Princess Leia Goofy with Max.jpg|Goofy with Max goofy again.jpg Goofy!.jpg|Goofy! 14972-Disney's Mickey Mouse Works.jpg Char 68457 thumb.jpg|Goofy's guest appearance in the Minnie's Bow-Toons episode "Dance Lesssons". goofywaffles.jpg|Goofy with Waffles maxwafflesgoof.jpg|Goofy with Max and Waffles Gooftroopgang.jpg Goof4.gif MaxwafflesGoof2.jpeg Disney Barneys New York Electric Holiday - Starring Minnie Mouse - YouTube4.jpg|Goofy in Electric Holiday Disney Barneys New York Electric Holiday - Starring Minnie Mouse - YouTube18.jpg Disney Barneys New York Electric Holiday - Starring Minnie Mouse - YouTube20.jpg exgoofy-disneyscreencaps.com-290.jpg|Sad Goofy in An Extremely Goofy Movie MickeyChristmas2.jpg Goofy-Gastón-ConejoBlanco HoM.png|Goofy with Gaston and White Rabbit in the House of Mouse episode "Clarabelle's Big Secret" Max and Goofy-4.png Max and Goofy-3.png Max and Goofy-2.png Max and Goofy-1.png Max and Goofy.png Max-20.png exgoofy-disneyscreencaps.com-4160.jpg exgoofy-disneyscreencaps.com-4191.jpg disco goofy.jpg|Goofy dressed as a 70s person MushungoofyHOM.jpg Menu.jpg Dining.jpg Turkey with Goofy and Daisy.jpg Goofiness.jpg 148441.jpg 148414.jpg 148445.jpg 2972-2-4.jpg 148456.jpg 148429.jpg 148443.jpg GoofyPointToCar.jpg DetectiveGoofy.jpg|Goofy the detective FollowThatCar.jpg|"Follow that car!" Goofy_stealing_Mickey's_ears.png Goofy mouse.jpg|Mickey as Goofy Lets clean up before the admiral gets back.jpg Goofy and Max.jpg May12th.png|Goofy's page in Disneystrology Geefgoof.jpg Croissant_de_Triomphe_Traffic.png|Goofy as a driver in the Mickey Mouse animated short "Croissant-de-Triomphe. Goofy in Star Wars.jpg ShereKhanHatesBroccoli.png HouseofmouseCameos2.png Goofy&ShereKhan-GoofysMenuMagic.png Ariel-SuddenlyHades.png Sebastian-TheMouseWhoCameToDinner.png NoOneBreaksTheirLegLikeGaston.png Baloo&Goofy-NotSoGoofy.png Baloo-GoofysMenuMagic.png Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps com-164.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps com-202.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps com-259.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps com-270.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps com-288.jpg Goofy and Gus.png|Goofy with Gus Goose Goofy&MaxGooftroop.png Goofy&Waffles01.png Goofy&Waffles02.png Goofy&Waffles03.png Goofy&Waffles04.png Goofy&Waffles05.png Goofy&Waffles06.png GoofyGooftroop.png goofy fathers weekend.jpg|Goofy in Father's Weekend AngryGoofy.png|Goofy as an angry cook in Mickey Mouse DisneyAfternoon pic.jpg Goofy_2013.png|Goofy in No Service goofy-11.jpg Carwashers.jpg 1999mikeymanias21002.jpg IMG 0403.PNG GoofyIcon.jpg Imagengvvd.jpg Threemusketeers_883.jpg|Goofy and Clarabelle Cow as a couple (as seen on Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Muskteers) 48373673.jpg Eich-eich-hoernchen.JPG How to be a gentleman 3.JPG How to be a gentleman 2.JPG Shark feeding.JPG Mickey-Short StayinCool 20.jpg Mickey-Short StayinCool 16.jpg Mickey-Short StayinCool 11.jpg Mickey-Short StayinCool 10.jpg Mickey-Short StayinCool 9.jpg Mickey-Short StayinCool 8.jpg Mickey-Short StayinCool 2.jpg Look of panic by swarlock64-d6ef52v.jpg Mickey-Short StayinCool 26.jpg Motor-mania-c2a9-walt-disney.jpg|Goofy as Mr. Wheeler in Motor Mania Mmwlogo2.jpg Around8.jpg Around7.jpg Around5.jpg Around1.jpg Organ1.jpg Mouseworks6.jpg Mouseworks5.jpg Freewayphobiabrawl.jpg Goofy - how to danceindians.jpg GOOFY-~12indiansdance.jpg Tumblr lxstjxq3wv1qbrhzao1 500.png 134726.jpg Cameos2.jpg|Goofy with all the Toons in Who Framed Roger Rabbit 1awo.jpg Img1023.jpg Img4B11.jpg Goofy magician.jpg 18406.jpg Disney Adventure Goofy.jpg Goofy in MMC.jpg|Goofy in the title sequence of Mickey Mouse Club COMICAD disney subscription circus picture.jpg Goofy Success Story image.jpg|Goofy in The Goofy Success Story Ghoul2.png|Zombie Goofy Cheesegoof.jpg Madgoof.jpg Poisegoof.jpg Liongoofydancing.jpg Gooflion.jpg Groupmadatdonald.jpg Group relieved.jpg Group.jpg Goofypiano.jpg Paintfight.jpg Goofheads.jpg Goofiereading.jpg Ooogoof.jpg Straightgoof.jpg Goofyeating.jpg Goofshoe.jpg Goofies.jpg Funnygoof.jpg Bike.jpg Ca8d8ea8.jpg Contentgoof.jpg E924bc7a.jpg Hawiiangoof.jpg Helmetgoof.jpg Mickdongoof.jpg 19343b1d.jpg 8a9124a3.jpg Fatgoof.jpg Goofymovie-03.jpg 1960-thisis-09.jpg Goofy comic sample.JPG Mm-bad-ear-day-06.jpg Goofy211.JPG GoofySuccess2.png GoofySuccess4.png GoofySuccess7.png GoofySuccess8.png GoofySuccess9.png GoofySuccess10.png GoofySuccess11.png 1955-goofysuccess-4.jpg 1955-goofysuccess-3.jpg 1955-goofysuccess-5.jpg GoofyAndDolores.jpg MV5BMTYxMDAyOTUwNF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMzI4MDIyNw@@ V1 SX640 SY854 .jpg Tumblr lul0900A421qhcrb0o1 500.gif Tumblr m22ivcX3wt1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr m0bn2oiGsy1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Salute to father large.jpg FourTales8.png GoofyHenpecked.png GoofyMeme.jpg Peg kisses Goofy.png Tumblr mhvt0rar8H1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr mn47lisHxX1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr mlxdjqHKw21qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Exgoofy-disneyscreencaps.com-8143..jpg.jpg 2001-tousenboiteS2-10-00.jpg 2001-tousenboiteS2-02-00.jpg 2001-tousenboiteS1-08-00.jpg 2001-tousenboiteS1-04-00.jpg 2001-tousenboiteS1-01-00.jpg 1999-mikeymaniaS1-06-04.jpg 2002-tousenboiteS3-16-03.jpg 2002-tousenboiteS3-16-00.jpg 2002-tousenboiteS3-14-02.jpg 2001-tousenboiteS3-07-02.jpg 2001-tousenboiteS3-06-00.jpg 2001-tousenboiteS2-P9.jpg Goofy writing down orders.jpg House of mouse soup or salad fries or biscuits.jpg Max in the kitchen.jpg Max and penguins dressing up beast.jpg OnVacation6.png GoofyCelFourTales.jpg Goofy37.jpg howtoplayfootball04.jpg 1999-mikeymaniaS1-P3.jpg vlcsnap-2013-10-05-16h35m36s55.png|Zombie Goofy vlcsnap-2013-10-05-15h45m52s161.png vlcsnap-2013-10-05-16h36m04s73.png vlcsnap-2013-10-05-16h36m16s192.png vlcsnap-2013-10-05-16h36m40s174.png Nosmoking shot.jpg|Goofy smoking Goofy comic sample 2.JPG Tgas.jpg 10499286 1.jpg Dog show.jpg How to hook up your home theater2.jpg.jpg IMG 0312.PNG Tumblr mv5tu9LmHy1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg 2002-mickeymechant-04.jpg Tumblr m8k3yuHO4s1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr m8k3yuHO4s1qhcrb0o2 1280.jpg Tumblr m8k3yuHO4s1qhcrb0o3 1280.jpg Tumblr m8k3yuHO4s1qhcrb0o4 1280.jpg 1937-lonesome-3.jpg Tumblr mviqk8f7ud1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Goofy_123.jpg|link=File:Goofy 123.jpg AdventuresMMcel.jpg Slightlydinghy.jpg Mrhogmimg0001a.jpg 2005-rigolonsmickey-03.jpg Potatoland1.png Disney L65.jpg Threemusketeers 670.jpg Goofyhouseofmouse.png Goofymm2013.jpg Tumblr mw6w7eMhR71qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Md&gpotatoland.jpg Potatolandopening.png Potatoland.jpg 941839 10151795593555954 2123055747 n.jpg Tumblr lmv69qHyjm1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Toodles birthday.png|Goofy with Toodles Disney-Mickey-Mouse-Club-9080.jpg Cp FWB MMCH 20120926.jpg MMCH Poster.jpg Sleepwalkin.png Tumblr mxemvoGrnG1qhcrb0o2 1280.jpg|One of Goofy's cameo on Weebo's screen in Flubber Tumblr mxemvoGrnG1qhcrb0o6 1280.jpg|Another of Goofy's cameos on Weebo's screen Mickey Mouse Screenshots 456.png Tumblr mxmsbcLqXW1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Goofy12comic.jpg GoofyAdventureCel.jpg Mickey Goofy Donald Minnie Christmas Window.jpg 1958-from-all-of-us-to-all-of-you-18.jpg Hometheaterscreengoofy.jpg Goofy directions.jpg Tumblr msu3tuKcpj1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Goofy comic cover.JPG Htbs-1.jpg Htbs-2.jpg Htbs-3.jpg MaxGoofXmas.jpg Tumblr mszloqU9IM1r9zy3co1 1280.png Tumblr mszloqU9IM1r9zy3co2 1280.png Tumblr mszloqU9IM1r9zy3co4 1280.png Tumblr mszloqU9IM1r9zy3co5 1280.png Tumblr mszloqU9IM1r9zy3co6 1280.png Goofy comic cover2.JPG James Goof cover.JPG|James Goof cover 1980-disco-5.jpg 2001tousenboites10203.jpg Goofy-how-to-be-groovy-cool-and-fly 1.jpg Tumblr myozywBSDf1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr mfpyu6rwNm1qbrdf3o1 r2 500.gif Mickey-Goofy comic.JPG 1998-dingolympic2-3.jpg 1998-dingolympic2-1.jpg 1998-dingolympic1-3.jpg 1998-dingolympic1-2.jpg Flipperboobootosis.jpg Tucked-in-to-Bed.jpg Sleepwalkin.JPG Image-37BE 52AA0E9F.jpg Goofy comic 3.JPG 2007-theater-2.jpg 1941-ski-2.jpg 1941-ski-3.jpg Sleepwalkin4.jpeg Sleepwalkin2.jpeg 42457.jpg Sleepwalkin3.jpeg Father's-lion-give-him-the-ol-heave-ho.jpg Onice2.jpg 1532075 10152106379309277 1067848265 n.jpg 1485110 10152081125134927 1711076080 n.jpg Tumblr mzfe4amcsC1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg 1951-on-jeunera-demain-01.jpg Goofy-football10.jpg 53012.jpg Goofy's Silly Face.jpg|Goofy's Silly Face 1942-baseball-2.jpg 1942-baseball-3.jpg Dog-Show-Goofy.jpg 1935-patine-4.jpg 1936-polo-10.jpg 1936-demenagement-3.jpg Tumblr mjbcmrQ5fT1r3jmn6o1 500.png|Goofy makes a cameo appearance in Toby Tortoise Returns Goofy 50s model sheet.jpg|Model sheet of Goofy in the 1950s 1953-sleep-2.jpg 1953-sleep-4.jpg Stroblegoof.jpg MMMagazine1-38.jpg Goofy melting.jpg Good vs bad.jpg Howtofish recliner.jpg Phantom-rainbow-blot-color-blast 4973082 GIFSoup.gif More-monologue-phantom-blot 4973057 GIFSoup.gif Tumblr n0amo0TOef1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n0ammpOgbW1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Goofy How to Ride a Bicycle 1999 .jpg MM Dippy and Squinch.jpg|Goofy as Dippy Dawg in a Mickey comic Thirdwheel.png Goofbull11.jpg Goofy-gardening.jpg MMCH tent.jpg Olden4.png Goofy and duck feather.jpg Goofy and elephant trunk.jpg I-ndBJvjp-X3.jpg Mm 020414.jpg MG&P Dog Show.PNG Matb8.jpg Goofy and two ducks.jpg Coachman Goofy.png Mickey-goofy-comic-1930s.gif Strip 1254907966.jpg Mickey's House of Villains Mickey's House of Villains (014).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (015).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (016).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (072).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (073).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (074).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (162).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (164).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (168).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (169).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (177).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (178).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (188).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (189).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (191).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (213).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (232).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (233).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (235).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (241).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (265).jpg Video games Capture2.png|Goofy in Toontown Online Goof Troop SNES Box.jpg Char 37633 thumb.jpg|Goofy in Disney Golf _-Disney-Sports-Football-Goofy.jpg|Goofy in Disney Sports Football _-Disney-Sports-Skateboarding-Goofy.jpg|Goofy in Disney Sports Skateboarding Dsnposter.jpg 190px-DisneyUniverse Goofy.jpg|Goofy, Disney Universe Goofy_halloween.jpg|Super Goof as he appears in Toontown Online epicgooftronic.png|Animatronic Goofy in Epic Mickey File:Animatronic_Goofy.jpg|Animatronic Goofy in a cutscene Animatron Goofy! Epic Mickey 2.jpg|Animatronic Goofy in a screenshot for Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two Goofyepic-mickey-3ds.jpg|Goofy in Epic-Mickey Power of illusion Em2-daisy-donald-and-goofy.jpg Goofy_Animatronic.png|Animatronic Goofy in Epic Mickey 2 Animatron_Goofy_Epic_Mickey_2.jpg|Animatronic Goofy with Mickey and Oswald 169366-mickey-s-racing-adventure-game-boy-color-screenshot-goofy.jpg|Goofy in Mickey's Racing Adventure Hysterical Tour image.gif|Goofy in Goofy's Hysterical History Tour Goofy MDC.jpg|Goofy, Mickey and Minnie in Mickey's Dangerous Chase Matterhorn Screamer title.png|Goofy in Matterhorn Screamer Matterhorn Screamer screenshot.png|A screenshot of Matterhorn Screamer Mickeysspeedwayusa 1109 screen057.jpg|Goofy in Mickey's Speedway USA Goofy in quackshot.gif|Goofy making an appearance in Quackshot Disney's Magical Quest 2 Starring Mickey and Minnie Ending 25.png Disney's Magical Quest 2 Starring Mickey and Minnie Ending 40.png Disney's Magical Quest 2 Starring Mickey and Minnie Ending 41.png Disney's Magical Quest 2 Starring Mickey and Minnie Ending 42.png Disney's Magical Quest 2 Starring Mickey and Minnie Ending 43.png Mickey mouse magic wands screenshot.jpg|Mickey and company in the opening cutscene of Mickey Mouse Magic Wands Mickey's Racing Adventure Mickey and Friends in Dust.png Legend of Illusion Gameplay.png Goof Troop SNES Title Screen.png Goof Troop SNES Gameplay.png Goofy's Historical History Tour Title Screen.png Goofy's Historical History Tour Gameplay.png ''Kingdom Hearts'' series Renders Goofy_KH.png|Goofy in Kingdom Hearts Goofy_(Original_outfit)_KH.png|Goofy wearing his original clothes in Kingdom Hearts Goofy_(Battle)_KHII.png|Goofy's attacking pose in Kingdom Hearts II Goofy KHREC.png|Goofy at Disney Castle in Kingdom Hearts Goofy_CT_KHIIFM.png|Goofy's Reindeer Form Goofy_AT_KHII.png|Goofy as a sea turtle in Kingdom Hearts II. Goofy_HT_KHII.png|Frankenstein Goofy in Kingdom Hearts. Goofy_TR_KHII.png|Retro Goofy in Kingdom Hearts II. Goofy_PL_KHII.png|Goofy as a Tropical Tortoise in Kingdom Hearts II. Goofy_SP_KHII.png|Data Goofy in Kingdom Hearts II. Goofy_KHBBS.png|Goofy in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep MusketeerGoofy.png|Goofy as a musketeer in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance Goofy_(Knight_outfit)_KH.png|Goofy as he appears in Disney Castle in Kingdom Hearts Goofy_AT_KH.png|Goofy's Turtle Form in Kingdom Hearts Goofy_KHII.png|Goofy in Kingdom Hearts II Goofy_KHIII.png|Goofy in Kingdom Hearts III Ensembles-5-Goofy_A.png Ensembles-19-Goofy_B.png Ensembles-42-Goofy_C.png Ensembles-72-Goofy_D.png Sprites DL_GoofyAvatar1.png|Goofy's Sprite (Knight BBS) DL_GoofyAvatar2.png|Goofy's Sprite (BBS) Sprite_Goofy_KH.png|Goofy's Sprite (KH) Sprite_Goofy_AT_KH.png|Goofy's Sprite (Turtle KH) Sprite_Goofy_HT_KH.png|Goofy's Sprite (Frankenstein KH) Sprite_Goofy_N.png|Goofy's Sprite (KHII) Sprite_Goofy_HT.png|Goofy's Sprite (Frankenstein KHII) Sprite_Goofy_TR.png|Goofy's Sprite (Retro KHII) Sprite_Goofy_PL.png|Goofy's Sprite (Tortoise KHII) Sprite_Goofy_SP.png|Goofy's Sprite (Data KHII) Sprite_Goofy_CT.png|Goofy's Sprite (Reindeer KHIIFM) Goofy_Chain.png|Goofy's talk sprite in Chain of Memories GoofyMugshot.png|Goofy's status screen Goofy_(card).png|Goofy's Friend card Goofy_(Halloween_Town)_(card).png|Goofy's Friend card (Halloween Town) Goofy Save Face.png|Goofy's Save Face Goofy Save Face KHREC.png|Goofy's Save Face in Re:Coded DL_Sprite_Goofy_KHBBS.png Artwork 05 opening artwork 992.jpg Rest (Day) (Art).png Kh 201209 01 1920 992.jpg Kh 201208 01 1024 992.jpg Kh 201210 01 1920 992.jpg Goofy_(Art).png Goofy_Space_Paranoids_Artwork.png Goofy_(Tortoise_Form)_(Art).png Goofy_(Art)_KHI.png Sora,_Donald_and_Goofy_(Art)_KHI.png Kh 201212 01 1024 992.jpg KH codedimage.png Khcoded artwork05.png KH2 Artwork05.png KH2 Artwork22.png KH2 Artwork12.png 503145.jpg 286472.jpg Cover CoM.jpg Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix+ Boxart.png Promo_Art_KHHD.png Two Sides.jpg Kh 201301 01 1280 992.jpg Goofy_(Frankenstein_Form)_(Art).png Goofy_(Turtle_Form)_(Art).png Promotional Art 01 KHII.png Heart (Art).png Kh 201302 01 1920.jpg Wallpaper1303 KHHD04.jpg Kh 201303 01 1024 992.jpg Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 ReMIX Promotional CG KHHD.png Kh 201304 01 1920.jpg Kh 201305 01 1024.jpg Kh 201306 01 1024.jpg SoraDonaldGoofyKHIII.png|Artwork of Goofy for Kingdom Hearts III Images Goofy sleeping.jpg|Goofy sleeping in Kingdom Hearts II. Goofy death.png|Goofy's "death" in Kingdom Hearts II. Reunion_KHII.png|Goofy reunites with Mickey in Kingdom hearts II KHII Mickey, Donald, Goofy.png|Goofy with Mickey and Donald at the end of Kingdom Hearts II Donald,goufy,ventus.png|Goofy with Donald and Ventus KH Cup trophy.jpg Screenshot20 KHreCOM.jpg Kingdom Hearts - Chain of Memories 19.PNG|Goofy in the opening scene of Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Lea DDD.jpeg My Friends Are My Power! 01 KH3D.png 640px-When Sleeping Memories Awaken 01 KHRECOM.png The Truth About Ansem 01 KHII.png An Awakening Voice 01 KHII.png I'm Pete 01 KHII.png Master Yen Sid 01 KHII.png A Connecting Dream 09 KHII.png 640px-Ending 03 KHII.png L 4ef32e151f451 992.jpg Mickey-012 992.jpg Musketeer-01.jpg Mickey and friends - 087 992.jpg 915410 20040924 screen007 992.jpg KH FM 04.jpg KHReCoM 04.jpg Atlantica-sora-donald-and-goofy-9919543-576-432.jpg 12 HD 1.5 Remix.png GardenOfAssemblage-KHIIFM.png KHII.5 - KH2FM - Screen Shot 01.jpg Ursula-kingdomheart.jpg Manga Kingdomheart-Manga-Beast.jpg Kingdom-hearts-2-beast.jpg Kingdom-hearts-2-Mushu.png Kingdom-hearts-2-Mushu.png02.png Theme parks and other live appearances GoofDisneyland2012.png|Goofy's live-action opening for The Art of Vacationing 2404545024 df9341bee8.jpg|Goofy with Donald 2614304167 5383952171 b.jpg|Goofy in the Magic Kingdom's SpectroMagic 2620239430 efaabac2ec b.jpg|Goofy as Darth Vader 2893525477 38fc810704.jpg|Goofy with Pluto 5676133614_5143fd32df_b.jpg|Goofy in Dream Along with Mickey (2011-Present) 3528928835 4dbddf9c91.jpg|Goofy in Dream Aong with Mickey (Pre-2011) 3716571717 5dd945a475.jpg|Goofy in Playhouse Disney Live! 3929765141 5f74d8c17f.jpg|Goofy and Max GoofyAtDisneyParks.jpg|Goofy in his Goof Troop outfit 95727106.jpg|Goofy in Disney On Ice 4159564346_5206996c34.jpg|Goofy on board the Disney Cruise Line A2976538_43808828MickeyandGoofy.jpg|Goofy and Mickey in front of Cinderella Castle Goofy_as_Santa.jpg|Goofy dressed as Santa Claus DSC1508-07 01 2011 1117-483x1024.jpg|Goofy as a Pilot KarnageCapturesMickeyAndPals.jpg MickeyAtDisneyMGMStudios.jpg GoofyandRichardCarpenter.jpg|Goofy with Richard Carpenter GoofyinTheCarpenters-PleaseMr.Postman.jpg|Goofy in "The Carpenters: Please Mr. Postman" music video Tumblr luw425SS5h1qzr8nao1 1280.jpg|Goofy and Mickey at the opening of Walt Disney World's Space Mountain in 1975. disney-37.jpg|Goofy in a Disneyland parade goofywdsp.jpg|Goofy at the Walt Disney Studios Park goofy epcot.jpg GoofyinDisneyland'sChristmasParade.jpg|Goofy in the Disneyland's Christmas parade GoofyinDisneylandFun.jpg|Goofy in "Disneyland Fun" GoofyinTheTwelveDaysofChristmas.jpg|Goofy in "The Twelve Days of Christmas" GoofyinMickey'sFunSongs.jpg|Goofy in "Mickey's Fun Songs" theme song GoofyinCampoutatWaltDisneyWorld.jpg|Goofy in "Campout at Walt Disney World" GoofyandTobyGanger.jpg|Goofy with Toby Ganger GoofyandJessicaLewis.jpg|Goofy with Jessica Lewis GoofyandBrandonHammond.jpg|Goofy with Brandon Hammond GoofyRidingBike.jpg|Goofy riding bike GoofyandMichelleMontoya.jpg|Goofy with Michelle Montoya GoofyandChristianBuenaventura.jpg|Goofy with Christian Buenaventura GoofyandSpencerLiff.jpg|Goofy with Spencer Liff GoofyandBigAl.jpg|Goofy with Big Al. GoofyatRiverCountry.jpg|Goofy at River Country GoofyatFortWildernessandResortandCampground.jpg|Goofy at Disney's Fort Wilderness Resort and Campground GoofyatHoopDeeDooMusicalRevue.jpg|Goofy at Hoop-Dee-Doo Musical Revue GoofyandTiffanyBurton.jpg|Goofy with Tiffany Burton GoofyandShiraRoth.jpg|Goofy with Shira Roth GoofyinLet'sGototheCircus.jpg|Goofy in Let's Go to the Circus GoofyandTajhMowry.jpg|Goofy with Tajh Mowry GoofyandChristianBuenaventurainLet'sGototheCircus.jpg|Goofy and Christian Buenaventura in Let's Go to the Circus GoofyandShariLynnSummers.jpg|Goofy with Shari Lynn Summers GoofyandDavidLaibrle.jpg|Goofy with David Laibrle GoofyinLet'sGototheCircusBonusClip.jpg|Goofy in Let's Go to the Circus bonus clip GoofyinRinglingBrosandBarnumandBaileyCircus.jpg|Goofy in "Ringling Bros and Barnum & Bailey Circus" GoofyandCaitlinWachs.jpg|Goofy with Caitlin Wachs GoofyandTiffanyBurtoninBeachPartyatWaltDisneyWorld.jpg|Goofy and Tiffany Burton in Beach Party at Walt Disney World GoofyandBobbyGibson.jpg|Goofy with Bobby Gibson GoofyinBeachPartyatWaltDisneyWorld.jpg|Goofy in Beach Party at Walt Disney World GoofyandSanchaBaucom.jpg|Goofy with Sancha Baucom GoofyatTyphoonLagoon.jpg|Goofy at Typhoon Lagoon GoofyatBlizzardBeach.jpg|Goofy at Disney's Blizzard Beach GoofyandBrendonClark.jpg|Goofy with Brendon Clark CowboyGoofy.jpg|Goofy dressed up as a cowboy JWagnerMickey.jpg|Goofy with Mickey, Donald and Jack Wagner. AnthonyandGoofy.jpg|Anthony and Goofy TheWiggles,PaulPaddickandGoofy.jpg|The Wiggles, Paul Paddick and Goofy DonaldDuckandGoofy.jpg|Donald Duck and Goofy in the Full House episode The House Meets the Mouse. JoeyandGoofy.jpg|Joey and Goofy from the Full House episode The House Meets the House. GoofyinFullHouseBackstage.jpg|Goofy in the Full House episode The House Meets The Mouse. Michelle,GoofyandTigger.jpg|Michelle, Goofy and Tigger GoofyinAnimalKingdomParade.jpg|Goofy in the Animal Kingdom Parade 7038384407_929611e11e_z.jpg|Goofy, as he appears in the Easter in New York show for Tokyo DisneySea's Mickey & Duffy's Spring Voyage. 7187765414_08d29ff39b_c.jpg|Goofy, as he appears for Disneyland Paris' 20th anniversary celebrations. 4852437426_f1c9d9270b_z.jpg|Goofy in Tokyo DisneySea's The Legend of Mythica. 6901811745_2b4f6cb931_z.jpg|Goofy, as he appears in Hong Kong Disneyland's Flights of Fantasy parade for the park's 5th anniversary celebrations. 5960610347_580bc3ef99_z.jpg|Goofy in Tokyo DisneySea's A Table is Waiting. 4716288892_65f714bb20_z.jpg|Goofy in Tokyo DisneySea's Spring Carnival. California-Nevada 1 144.JPG|Goofy in Mickey's Soundsational Parade. 4888676956_a3d311fa50_z.jpg|Donald and Goofy in Tokyo DisneySea's NamiNamiNa. 5252214564_5dd6a1b971_z.jpg|Goofy in Tokyo DisneySea's The Seven Lights of Christmas. 103002011071600.jpeg|Goofy posing for a photo at the Mickey & Friends' Greeting Trails in Lost River Delta at Tokyo DisneySea. 8866978 448x252.jpg|Goofy with Mickey, Minnie, George Lucas and R2-MK 2HvGpXmgIEmaRrmvuJda-g2.jpg Tumblr mc6dw1Szfr1qeijmro1 1280.jpg Goofy and Minnie Shoulder Sling.jpg|Goofy holding Minnie on his shoulder GoofyasSantaClaus.jpg|Goofy as Santa Claus Goofy with ryan dosier.jpg Goofy-meet-storybook.jpg|Goofy's meet-n-greet spot at WDW's Magic Kingdom's Pete's Silly Sideshow Goofyparade2.jpg|The World According To Goofy parade at Disneyland Logo disney-MagicJourneys.jpg|Goofy on the logo of Magic Journeys at Tokyo Disneyland Wdw goofy health.jpg|The entrance to Goofy About Health Scratchyourback.jpg Goofy HKDL.jpg I'mWalkingRightDowntheMiddleofMainStreetU.S.A..jpg Nolan-Gould-at-Disney.jpg|Goofy with Nolan Gould at Disney's Hollywood Studios 223144.jpg Herbie 1.jpg Herbie 2.jpg Herbie 3.jpg Herbie 4.jpg Merchandise 1261000441655.jpg New York Yankees Goofy.png San Francisco Giants Goofy.jpg Detroit Tigers Goofy.jpg Los Angeles Dodgers Goofy.jpg Goofy as Jar Jar Binks.jpg|Goofy as Jar Jar Binks Goofy Chewbacca.jpg|Goofy as Chewbacca Goofy C 3PO Pin.JPG 1goofyc3p0.jpg Goofy darth vader.jpg darth-goofy.jpg Goofy Vader Box.jpg KH Pin.jpg Mickey Donald Goofy KH Pin.jpg Goofy Barcellona Spain.jpg Goofy Coliseum.jpg goofy_jones.jpg goofy darth vader pin quote.JPG Funko Pop- Goofy.jpg mickey-kingdom-hearts-figurine.jpg kh_goofy.jpg Sora Donald Goofy Pridelands Figureine.jpg goofydawgwobbler.jpg hammasgoofy.png|Hamm from Toy Story as Goofy goofypookaloo.png|goofy pookaloo M06 992.jpg M05 992.jpg Goofy as Hercules riding Pegasus.jpeg Disneycharacterpins.png Goofy as darth vader pin.png Goofy darth vader pin.png Wheredreamshappenpin.JPG|Fozzie Bear as Goofy Mickey&friendsearhats.png Goofy as mickey.jpg|Goofy as Mickey Mouse goofycupcake.jpg Welcomefamilypin.jpg Donald as goofy.jpg goofychristmaswraeth.jpg babygoofy.jpg goofyband.jpg goofyunclesam.jpg|Goofy as Uncle Sam goofymaxmatterhorn.jpg goofymatterhorn.jpg goofymerlinhalloween.png|Goofy as Merlin DCL - Pirates of Castaway Cay Event 'Pirates Find Treasure' Frame Set (Goofy and Donald Duck Only).jpeg Land Goofy.jpg|Land Goofy Star Wars - Revenge of the 5th - Emperor Palpatine Stitch and Darth Vader Goofy.jpeg Pateta.jpg Disquinho-compacto-de-vinil-colorido-ana-paula-pateta-supe MLB-O-71593912 7641.jpg Disquinho-compacto-de-vinil-colorido-ana-paula-pateta-supe MLB-O-71593912 1248.jpg goofy_chernabog_062606.jpg|Goofy dressed as Chernabog 1018.jpg Gamedaypin.jpg Corn flakes goof troop 2.jpg Corn flakes goof troop.jpg GoofTroopvm.jpg Goofystvspectacularlp.JPG|Cover of "Goofy's TV Spectacular" LP record GTVS back.jpg|Back cover of "Goofy's TV Spectacular" 1312992547 237753648 3-walt-disney-story-land-Tijuana.jpg Fun and Fancy Free video release poster.jpg Mmcgoofy.jpg 28014436.jpg 16824225.jpg Goofeteer Pin - D23.jpg Goof troop collectors issue.jpg Disney Goofy Phone Side View.jpg DippytheGoofbook.JPG MD&G Pin.JPG Little Golden Type Walt Disneys Goofy Movie Star Mickey Mouse Club 1956 A Edition.jpg Vid049.jpg Mickey Goofy energy book.JPG Goofy figure.JPG|WDCC Goofy figure Goofy LP.JPG|A second Goofy LP record Goofy magnet.JPG|Goofy fridge magnet 1210g.JPG 1210b.JPG 1210a.JPG Roots-of-goofy.jpg|VHS cover for The Roots of Goofy Walt Disneys Favorite Nursery Tales The Gingerbread Man and The Golden Goose.jpg The Big Bear Scare.jpg MickeyDonaldGoofyWatch.JPG Mickey and friends lets go to the airport.jpg Goin' quackers back cover.jpg P33e disney mousercise.jpg Goofy puppet.JPG|Goofy puppet Goofy on bench.jpg Sport Goofy and the Racing Robot.jpg Goofy and the pirate treasure.jpg Where Dreams Come True.JPG Fools gold.jpg Goofy motorcycle.jpg Old goofy doll.JPG 1947-Walt-Disney-Mickey-and-the-Beanstalk-Book.jpg|A Mickey and the Beanstalk book Miscellaneous 26-mmpvisuals-06.jpg|Goofy's poster for Disneyland Paris 3426311192 66ec7ef0ac.jpg|Goofy's signature 5348553602 8bae680d7d.jpg|Artwork of Goofy helping with Disney California Adventure's expansion ParadisePierHotelGoofy.gif|Surfing Goofy statue at the Paradise Pier Hotel in Disneyland 2393325104_fac5593909.jpg|Goofy statue on the back of the Disney Magic cruise ship 263060219 44e822d7aa.jpg|Goofy statue 4579511967 08d6dc2f5d.jpg|Goofy Topiary MedEvent3EpcotPub-083.JPG|Goofy's Candy Co. Dsc04192qh.jpg spider goofy.jpg goofytoondisney.png Img mickeyandco.jpg Fcolr.gif Gcolr.gif Ycolr.gif Ofmiceandmagic.jpg The50GreatestCartoonsBackCover.jpg 06-disney-wwii-bonds-babies-certificate.jpg PIC 5174 zpse7dab5d6.jpg Walt-disney-officer-goofy-art-print-poster.jpg Red85-55-56yr.jpg Screen shot 2012-09-24 at 6.05.10 PM.png Alfa1.jpg D23 23-Days Tara-Billinger.jpg Goofy-military-logo.png|World War II insignia Category:Character galleries